Kir-lanan
| size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = Common | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any land, underground | height = 6'0" (180 cm) | length = | wingspan = | weight = 220 lbs. (100 kg) | skincolor = Midnight blue to black | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Kir-lanan were gargoyle-like creatures that appeared on Faerûn during the Time of Troubles in 1358 DR. Ecology Physical Characteristics Appearing similar to the more common gargoyle, kir-lanan had huge bat-like wings and a humanoid form. Muscular and about 6 ft (1.8 m) tall, they tended to weigh roughly 220 lbs (99.7 kg) and were covered in fine scales. Although they tended to wrap their bodies in tight cloth, with various ivory, metal and stone adornments, much of their thick skin was visible along their arms and wings. Generally varying in hue from midnight blue, through deep violet, to black, kir-lanan could sometimes be found with skin colors of brown, gray, green, or even dark red. Strikingly, the kir-lanan had hard, pointed teeth and claws with short horns cresting their temples. Abilities Kir-lanan preferred to fight with their claws rather than weapons, though they were sometimes known to enter battle with them. As negative energy infused their bodies, kir-lanan could administer deadly attacks with the merest touch. ;Harmed by Positive Energy: A strange consequence of the negative energy that infused the body of a kir-lanan was that they were affected by negative and positive energy in much the same way as undead, despite being living creatures. They suffered damage from sources of positive energy and were healed by sources of negative energy. ;Negative Energy Touch: Able to enhance their natural attacks with negative energy, kir-lanan could damage and even weaken living creatures. This potent ability could also transfer energy to the kir-lanan, healing its own wounds whilst simultaneously injuring their prey. ;Ray of Enfeeblement: Much like the spell of the same name, a kir-lanan could project a beam of energy that debilitated their opponent. ;Rebuke Undead: In the same manner that an evil cleric could attempt to rebuke undead, so could a ki-lanan. Psychology Since their arrival in 1358 DR, the kir-lanan held an unrelenting enmity towards all deities. This dislike of the gods was such that the kir-lanan never worshiped any of them and consequently never made use of divine magic. Society Among themselves, the kir-lanan formed "wings", which were essentially small groups of kir-lanan, led by the strongest kir-lanan. No social distinction was made between males and females in their culture, as only power was prized as a reason for respect. History Kir-lanan appeared in Faerûn during the Time of Troubles in 1358 DR as a by-product of the deaths of Bane, Bhaal and Myrkul. The divine and negative energy released from these deities' deaths caused several hundred kir-lanan to be spawned into existence. Notable Kir-lanan * Ghindul * Phaikkul Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen * Lords of Darkness References